Noragami: Yuki-Maid-Sama!
by yukinemybestfriendlizzyisgreat
Summary: Yato can only do so much being sick, so Yukine takes over in Yato's place, wondering the whole time while doing the job...is it really worth only five-yen? (Yato and Yukine bonding fanfic)


**This one shot is dedicated to my best friend Lizzy who helped me come up with this idea during an improv session! XD (idk how you spell it, lol)**

* * *

 **I do not own Noragami or the lovely characters**

* * *

 **Summary: Yato can only do so much being sick, so Yukine takes over in Yato's place,**

 **wondering the whole time while doing the job...is it really worth only five-yen?**

* * *

That morning Yato had woken up with a splitting headache, a sore throat and the worst stomach ache he had had in a while. Yes, it was true: gods really could get sick. Yato wasn't particularly sure where he exactly caught the illness, but he had it now and he was miserable.

"Yukine," groaned Yato. "I don't feel good."

Yukine sighed as Yato sneezed. The blonde shinki pulled the blankets that had slipped off his master's shoulders back onto him and shook his head. Yato smiled as best he could at his young regalia and reached out to touch the boy's face. Yukine scowled and gazed at Yato's hand skeptically, before smacking it away.

"I don't want your sweaty, contaminated hands all over my face, Yato." Yukine hissed.

Yato's bottom lip stuck out at Yukine's response. The god of calamity rubbed his bloodshot eyes and yawned. He jumped when his phone started ringing. He quickly answered it.

"Hello! T'is…is Yatogagg…service…how…can…I help you?" Yato answered the phone with very slurred and almost unrecognizable words.

Yato nodded as he listened to the person on the other side of the line speak.

"Right…away…!" Yato sneezed and hung up the phone. "Yukine…"

Yukine glanced towards Yato, a bored look on his face. "What?"

"We have a job…but…" Yato looked around Kofuku's upstairs that was currently being used by Yato and Yukine as a living space. "I'm…sick…"

Yukine blinked a few times, "Yes you are."

"Can you _please_ do it for me…?"

"What is the job?"

"It's a maid café…need you to work…because it's a "busy special day" and they need extra help…"

"A… _maid café._ " Yukine rubbed his temples, "Only for five yen too?"

"Pleeasseee Yukine we _need_ the money!" Yato begged.

"Ugh! Fine, only because you're sick."

"Thank you!" Yato weakly wrapped his arms around Yukine and began to rub his face over the boy's chest.

"Get off me! I don't wanna get sick too!" Yukine pushed Yato off of him and stood. "See you later, don't do anything stupid, Kofuku and Daikoku are out right now so you'll have to fend for yourself."

* * *

Yukine was given directions to the café, it was a walk but he made it eventually. He looked at the sign that read " _maiden café_ ". He knocked on the closed door, waiting for someone to come and open it because the shop was officially closed. A large burly man approached the front door and opened it.

"The café doesn't open for another hour." He grunted.

"Um – I – um…am here to help out…"

The man frowned and bent down to examine Yukine. He nodded and grinned, "You'll do just fine kid, come'on in!"

Yukine followed the man in, jumping slightly as the door slammed shut.

"So…what will I be doing?"

"We've got a big day today," explained the man. "lots of customers coming in for food sales and the maids. More so than other days, we're advertising a lot today so that we might win the award for best café in the area! But, one of my lead maids quit just yesterday and we don't got enough girls to fill the position, so that's where you come in, lad!"

"Huh?"

"What's your name, kid?"

"Uh – Yukine sir."

"You're going by Yuki today." The man opened a back door to reveal a few girls, applying makeup to their faces.

"Girls, I need you to make this kid look like a girl!"

"Huh!? No, wait!"

Yukine regretted _everything_ as makeup was plastered onto his face, hair extensions were fitted onto his head and he was forced to change into a maid's outfit. This was _not_ worth five yen."

"What's the matter kid? I told you what you'd have to do on the phone, why ya look so down?"

 _So Yato did know_ …Yukine thought venomously.

"Um, sorry…I just was thinking." Yukine lied.

"Hm, well, we got you until six pm, so you better review the rules and get yourself happy." The man smiled. "I'm going to have you handing out flyers first."

Yukine couldn't believe he was doing this. It was like some kind of nightmare. The frills on the maid dress were irritating his skin underneath, the hair extensions attached to his head were itchy and vexing, the makeup on his face felt as if he were wearing a heavy mask that would stay on forever, and the heels… _the heels_. He had only just put them on and he felt like his feet were about to explode. Did woman really wear these things all the time?

A million thoughts buzzed around in Yukine's head.

 _I'm going to kill Yato for this…who really dresses up like this…I bet that guy is some kind of a bi pedophile, he's making me uncomfortable…_

"Smile!" Shouted the man from the shop.

Yukine blinked back into reality, after zoning out he completely forgot he was in the street handing out flyers. Before he was reminded, he had an enraged and quite uninviting look on his face.

"Smile…" He mused.

He adjusted his jaw and pulled off the best smile that he possibly could. The man hadn't lied, it was busy. Men were taking flyers from Yukine so fast that the boy didn't know what to do. He felt so embarrassed when some of the men giggled creepily at him, or complemented him about some sort of "feminine feature" the boy had…not that they knew he _was_ a boy.

 _Do I really look that much like a girl_ …? Yukine thought with dismay.

Yukine sighed and shook his head, at least the men should forget Yukine soon, so he wouldn't have to worry about being spotted by any of them ever again…of course Yukine would notice them and probably remember this scarring experience.

After what felt like hours of standing outside, handing out flyers and toughing through the pain of the heels, he was finally called inside to be a waiter – waitress.

 _Why couldn't this have been some kind of café that males dressed up instead of females…_ Yukine complained in his head.

Yukine served food and a few times was asked to take a picture with a few of the men. They payed extra for the owner of the shop so Yukine was obligated too. It was close to time for Yukine to leave, just a few more customers to attend too. When he finally got to the last one he cleared his voice and made it go a pitch higher.

The man sitting at the table was facing the opposite direction to Yukine, a large coat covering his body.

"What can I get you?"

The man turned around, and Yukine stared at him. It was Yato…with a giant mustache pasted onto his face.

"Yato!?" Yukine covered his mouth and looked around, at the confused faces.

He lowered his voice and glared at the man.

"How did you know it was me?" Yato questioned quietly. "I got a really good disguise!"

Yukine rolled his eyes before scowling, "Since when have we had had that?"

"I bought it today!"

"You spent _money_?!" Yukine growled, "Yato!"

"Don't get mad!" Yato chuckled. "I just wanted to see my Yukine doing work by himself!"

Yato examined Yukine up and down before covering his face.

"Psh…" The sound came out of Yato's mouth, indicating he was trying so hard not to laugh. "You…look great!"

Yukine's cheeks flushed pink before an infuriated expression came to his face, "I'm going to kill you! You knew the job and you didn't tell me what I had to do!"

Yato smiled tiredly at him, and peeled the mustache off his face. Yukine noted there were dark rings under his master's eyes, his cheeks were still flushed and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"You're still sick, why are you out?" Yukine inquired.

"I told you-"

"Yato-"

"Hey kid!" The café owner strolled towards Yukine, "Your shift is over, you can go in the back and get changed. Leave the stuff you're in on the desk! Here's your payment."

The man tossed Yukine a five-yen coin.

"You sure you don't want more?" The man questioned. "You helped us with good business today!"

"Five-yen is perfect!" Yukine smiled kindly at the man. "Thank you, sir."

Once the man nodded and left Yukine turned back to Yato, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Asked Yato in a dazed voice.

"To the back, and then I'm taking you home."

Yukine hastily changed back into his own clothes, not bothering to take off the makeup. He left the clothes and the hair extensions on the desk of the man, and then turned to Yato.

"Time to go."

Yukine assisted Yato in their trek back to Kofuku's. The sick god leaned on Yukine for support.

"Have you been out all day?"

"Yeah…" Yato replied groggily.

"I've got an idiot master…" Yukine grumbled as they reached Kofuku's.

Once up in the attic, Yukine tucked Yato in and placed a cool rag on his master's head to bring down the fever. Yukine watched Yato as he drifted into a slumber. A smile came to the Shinki's face. Yato trusted him to do a job by himself today – granted, it was a ridiculous and embarrassing job – but it was still a job.

And Yato had used up his energy to watch Yukine as a proud parent. He didn't stalk Yukine because he didn't trust him, the boy knew that, he did it because he was pleased that Yukine was responsible. Yukine yawned and lied down next to Yato on his mat.

"Feel better, Yato."

Yato subconsciously smiled at Yukine's gentle tone. "Your wish is my command…"

* * *

 **The end!  
**

* * *

 **Review and tell me your thoughts! And I do realize I probably got some information for maid cafe's wrong XD Sorry about that**

 **-Katherine**


End file.
